


Swing My Way.

by huntermisshooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, But I'd be happy to write it in for a chapter two if you'd ask..., First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jock Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, Not explicitly though....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntermisshooper/pseuds/huntermisshooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees a hottie in the baseball field before a match and is determined to get him.</p><p>Based on the song "I Don't Dance." from High School Musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing My Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr explaining (in High School Musical) that Chad and Ryan may have been conversing about sexual orientation. Gosh, those films are from what? 2007? Or something like that..  
> I thought maybe a little High School baseball team Cas/Dean would be cute.
> 
> I've cut out parts that weren't needed but you can cross reference the lyrics to this video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyvAIay-le4

“Play ball.” The crowd demanded.

“Hey, batter, swing.” Cas called out to the green eyed, freckled man. He wore a smile. He had seen him on the bench before match and couldn’t resist imagining what it would be like to run his hands through the hair that was now tucked in a helmet.

“I gotta just do my thing.” Dean whispered encouragement to himself, seeing the messy haired beauty that was pitching for him made his heart race. He swears the blue of this guy’s eyes is following him.

“What way do you swing then, batter?” Cas played, either way he would win from this comment, there was no loosing. If the Winchester hated the comment, the kid would smash him up against lockers regularly which cocky Cas would not pass up despite the cold metal or pain.

“Pitch.”  The kid called back.

“You tell him Winchester!” A muscled brain-dead team-mate shouted.

“I’ll show you that it’s one in the same. Baseball? Dancing? Same game, it’s easy.” Cas teased – baseball was the most common metaphor for ‘which way you swing’ and it made this that little bit easier to know that it added wit to his offers. Cas was one to dance under the sheets and get artsy with a guy – he figured he’d let Dean know he could be jazzy. It doesn’t change a guy. “Step up to the plate, start swinging.” He winked, challenging the boy, although he was sure Dean couldn’t see it, maybe he heard it in his voice at least.

“I wanna play ball now and that’s all, this is what I do. It ain’t no dance that you can show me.” Dean retaliated, he did not want this conversation in front of his team, what was this guy playing at? He’s lucky the crowd can’t hear.

“You’ll never know-“

“Oh, I know”

“If you never try.”  Cas finished, he has been informed of his persistence – sometimes a quality and sometimes a fault.

“There’s just one little thing that stops me every time” Dean decided to throw him a verbal ball to wish on, maybe it would distract him enough to let down his team. He pointed out to the crowd with his bat and landed on his girlfriend with an exaggerated head tilt as if he was acknowledging her but he was only blaming her.

Cas looked in the direction and landed on the squealing Bela; if he was straight he knew that Bela would be first on his _To Bang_ list, so why did he have no recollection of this Winchester boy? He’d only been introduced pre-match and that was it, where had he been all his school life?

Cas shook himself, he’d stalled enough. “Come on.”

“I don’t dance.” Dean assured before getting into his ready position.

“I know you can.” Cas responded to Dean’s defence, clearly as stubborn as Cas was.

“Not a chance.” Dean was impatient now, although a part of him that he pushed away was really enjoying this.

“If I can do this,” He stuck his tongue against his cheek to resemble the action of a blowjob. “Well, you can do that.” He threw his hands about in a hand job motion. He grinned widely.

“But I don’t dance.” Dean said again laughing at the rude symbols, he knew he sounded like he was in denial the way he was repeating himself.  This was going on too long for Dean’s liking.

“Get it out of the park!” Cas suddenly changed the subject, he threw the ball as hard as he could at the shortstop and bat - it was a perfect shot.

“Slide home, you score!” Cas screamed as Dean ran from plate to plate, it was obviously already won, the fielding team worked frantically regardless of what they knew.

The game continued, it was average besides the glances Cas kept getting of Dean. When it was the Winchester’s turn to bat again Cas perked up, _time to shine_.

“Take your best shot, just hit it.” Cas told him. It was his little way of telling Dean to go for it, his secret was out, and that he’d let him do whatever: freak out and mess up, be a pansy romantic and be shy.

“I’ve got what it takes playing my game.” He told Cas, no one was going to give him advice, he could totally do this. He could tell by the way he felt Cas’ eyes bore into him from afar that there was a separate meaning to that but he refused to look into it. “So you better spin that pitch you’re gonna throw me.” Dean may as well have screamed at Cas that he wanted to let him know he was a natural learner to most things because that’s essentially what he told him but he didn’t even care what he admitted. Cas was making him feel home.

Cas kicked at the dirt a little and then lifted his chin right up.

“I’ll show you how I swing.” Dean taunted, requesting Cas to follow Dean as he ran. He definitely was not planning to really show off his sweet ass, not at all.

“I can prove it to you till you know it’s true. I can swing it I can bring it to the diamond too.” Casually, he slipped in how invaluable this moment was that he could bring diamonds to this and it would be dull compared to flirting with Dean, sweeten him up. If Dean was going to let him know how he swings then Cas was going to have to prove he was more than a gay-for-a-day fuck.

“You’re talking a lot, show me what you got.” Dean waved his bat a little, and positioned himself professionally. He swung for the ball hitting it insanely far out, he could have won this game on his own with all these perfect hits he was getting.

“That’s what I mean; that’s how you swing.” Cas encouraged as Dean ran, he knew he should have been supporting his own team but he couldn’t mentally side against Dean.

When Dean made his run, he tied catching his breath before telling Cas something naïve and he knew it. “You make a good pitch but I don’t believe.” Even after all this Dean wanted the blue eyed beauty to win him over for good.

After calling the match, Dean’s team winning, the two boys seemed to magnetise together. Dean’s team mates gave him handshakes, pats and hugs but Dean continued walking towards Cas.

He’d introduced himself to Cas beforehand but it felt different now. “You can call me Dean, you know, instead of Winchester.”

Cas nodded appreciatively “How about we do some swinging on the dance floor?” Cas whispered into his ear, Dean would know exactly what he was proposing. Cas hinted, he knew his bed was an absolute party most nights but tonight with Dean – this was going to be awesome, and pure, and smooth.

A little wild-hearted and young celebration.

Dean leans in for the kiss but Cas has other ideas. They soon find themselves in a tango position, Cas holding Dean’s face and lower back possessively. They come back up for air, when they realise it’s hardly appropriate to kiss in the middle of the game field, but then, when was flirting your way through an entire match appropriate for a school baseball team?

Dean’s _now ex-_ girlfriend screams and storms away from the cheering and whooping in the bleachers. The boys giggle and Cas locks their foreheads together not wanting to loose contact. They kiss again, softer this time. They turn to face the bleachers, ecstatic that everyone seems to love it rather than bash it. Dean holds Castiel's hand and throws it above their heads in pride, showing off what they now have waiting for them.

The crowd goes wild.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr paragraph - Apologies if I'm ruining your childhood.  
> "I Don’t Dance from the hit movie High School Musical 2 is actually a metaphor for gay sex. The whole song is Chad suppressing himself, trying not only to convince Ryan, but convince himself that he isn't gay. When Ryan says “Hey batter batter swing” he is meaning “Hey Chad, swing my way, which is gay.” Baseball and dancing are metaphors for straight and gay sex, which Ryan says are one in the same, the same game. Chad disagrees and is reluctant. Ryan says “You’ll never know if you never try.” In the middle of the second verse, Chad starts to give in saying “You better spin that pitch you’re gonna throw me, I’ll show you how I swing.” basically meaning he’s a top. The dance break is them having sex. You will see in the next scene of the movie they are both wearing each other’s clothes, this is because they got dressed in a hurry after doing it."
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, I always really appreciate it as a writer. It gives a lot of confidence and motivation. Thank you for reading.


End file.
